


i'll match the colour scheme of your bedroom walls

by senseof_Hygge



Category: ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Not Beta Read, Omegaverse, PWP, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senseof_Hygge/pseuds/senseof_Hygge
Summary: Yonghoon's rut comes, Hyungu helps him through it.
Relationships: Jin Yonghoon/Kang Hyungu | Kanghyun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	i'll match the colour scheme of your bedroom walls

**Author's Note:**

> happy heart day!

It’s subtle, the way it unravels Yonghoon from the inside out, creeping like tendrils against the grounds of his body, silently taking root. He doesn’t feel much different, just that he aches differently and it shows. 

Hyungu is affected by it too, quietly burrowing into his space, always close, never far. He stays within arm’s reach of Yonghoon, gentler in ways that are subtle and non-verbal, eyes always cast in his direction, watching him move about silently. It does something to him, heart and soul singing whenever Hyungu’s finger card through his hair, liquid heat simmering under his skin when he’s kissed fully on the lips.

Laying in bed with his heart like this, pressed together head to toe where not even the faintest wisps of air could hope to breach, Yonghoon knows he’s born to love, to be loved. It’s apparence is found quickly in the press of his fingertips to Hyungu’s skin, drawing idly on whatever patch he can find, feeling it give way under every drag of his blunt nails. Yonghoon writes love on his skin, just as the heavens write stars in the sky.

Hyungu runs his hand through Yonghoon’s hair, fingers pressing against his temple and rubbing gently. The ache in the back of his head dissipates almost instantly, and Yonghoon keens into his hold, eyes fluttering shut though the image of Hyungu's divine face is still imbued into the dark of his eyelids.

"Your rut coming soon?" He asks softly, the lilt of his voice sweet and supple. Yonghoon nods, syrupy slow.

"Hmm."

"Words, hyung-ah."

" _Yes_."

“Good boy, hyung.” Hyungu praises softly, laughter soft and sincere when purrs begin rumbling through his body. Yonghoon tips further in his hands, chasing his sweet skin with kisses, feeling him trembling under his lips.

Hyungu shuffles under him, turning around so that he can easily pillow Yonghoon to his chest, legs still tangled together, hands relacing as if they’ve never missed each other at all. Yonghoon sags further against him, feels the weight of his own bones lightening, nearly weightless with how close in proximity they are.

“Heavy?” Yonghoon asks softly, lips pressed to the collar of his sleep-warmed shirt.

“Not at all.” Hyungu grunts, shaking his head, letting out a surprised gasp and Yonghoon nips at their interlaced hands.

“Liar.” he chides without heat. He readjusts so that less of his weight rests on his darling’s chest, feels him breathing easier, and relaxes more against him.

“This is better, though.” Hyungu hums decisively after a beat, belly rising and falling with his even breaths, Yonghoon kisses whatever part of him he can reach.

He finds himself overwhelmed easily like this, where those tendrils creep through him like shadows in the night, taking root and viscerally blooming inside of him. It makes him ache for attention, something he finds easily on the tenderness of Hyungu's tongue, the tips of his fingers, the width of his hips. Yonghoon can't contain it, this feeling of love that bursts through him like sunlight in the morning, so viscerally it pulls back the curtains of his heart and lays itself bare for the world to see.

Yonghoon curls into him further, impossibly so, seeking the comfort and warmth of his home, Hyungu's delicate body wrapped around his. He kisses whatever part of Hyungu he can reach, from the soft dip of his neck to the pink soles of his feet, everything of his darling's is worth kissing.

“I’ve told the stars about you.” He whispers into Hyungu’s shirt.

Yonghoon finds this is one of the easier ways to tell him he loves him. It's no lie, either; that the stars have heard of his love-leaden words nearly every night is not a secret between them. Sometimes Yonghoon thinks the stars heard his plea all those years ago, when he'd sat steeped in his loneliness and asked for someone to love and answered him in kind.

Hyungu had found him not long after those bitterly cold nights.

“Oh?” He sounds amused, something akin to a laugh lilting in the soft of his voice, raspy from sleep. “What did they say?”

“They said I’ve found my true love.” he responds with conviction, shivering unbidden when Hyungu’s fingers trail up his spine, shoulders drawing up in surprise when he tickles the back of his neck.

“You’re so mushy!” Hyungu chides, laughing when Yonghoon petulantly rubs his face further into the folds of his shirt, cooing gently at him. 

Here, Hyungu smells strongest, calmest, happiest; Yonghoon’s throat burns with the way it coats his senses. He feels as though he’s underwater, blurred between what’s there and what’s not, swimming in his darling’s scent, sluggish limbs all attuned to Hyungu’s movements. 

When Yonghoon feels a kiss to the crown of his head, he looks up and catches his gaze, finds his face catching the light that streams in from their bedroom window, and falls in love all over again. He tips upward, claiming Hyungu’s lips in a delicate kiss, hoping the words he can’t find are said between the spaces of their teeth instead.

“I love you.” Yonghoon says against his mouth. 

He feels Hyungu smile against him, face softening with something unspoken and unguarded, love evident on the planes of his face, the smooth of his cheeks, the curve of his chin.

“I know.” Hyungu sighs sweetly, some soft noise caught garbled in the back of his throat, the corner of his mouth deepens impossibly further in smile. “I love you too.”

It had, surprisingly, taken them a long time to find this perfect balance. Even now, some days are better than others. At the beginning of it all, Yonghoon had fixated on Hyungu like tides pulled by the moon, away from the shore and curling back into himself. He’d felt the waves of attraction coursing through him, stilled by the softness of Hyungu’s face, beautiful as the moon itself. 

He’d been dragged to the deep of the ocean by the time he’d even registered that he’d wet his feet by the shore.

Yonghoon had, with the fervor of a roaring storm, pursued him in earnest. Hyungu turned from him each time, ears pink with heat, smile hidden behind the divine shape of his hands. Yonghoon was a lover, a giver, a worshipper, it had just so happened he’d found someone to devote his all to, he’d found it in the shape of Hyungu’s eyes, the curve of his collarbones, the pink soles of his feet.

Yet, he’d hesitated and faltered when it became painstakingly apparent just how much Hyungu adored him in kind.

Some days he takes to it better than the moon to earth, finds that affection is found in spades by the look in Hyungu’s eyes, dark and heated, each word tipped pink and red and full of love, tongue weighed down by the idea of it all.

Other days he draws into himself, finds that the usual balm of Hyungu’s love have grown thorns, barbed and cruel. It grates on him, leaves him barren and irritated, overwhelmed with how every word presses in on him from every direction.

They roll out of bed long enough to grab themselves a small lunch, food barely passing past Yonghoon’s lips, dazed as he is. Nothing tastes like anything on his tongue; it feels as though all his senses have been tuned instead towards Hyungu, hyper aware of every minute movement, from the flutter of his lashes to the draw of his lips.

Yonghoon lets himself be steered through their house towards the bathroom afterwards, feet dragging heavily along the cold floor, stinging against the skin of his heels. He’s bigger than Hyungu, both taller and broader, the line of his shoulders wider than his darling’s own. Yet.

Yet, he listens. Hyungu’s words are gospel, spoken from lips that house his worship, deific in its gentle persuasions and he follows, each time.

Yet, when Hyungu pulls, he follows. Yonghoon is nothing if not a lover, had always been, will always be. He's been Hyungu's from the beginning, the same moment they'd locked eyes from across the room, had loved him, surely, since lives past.

Yet, when Hyungu moves, he stays. He waits on him like the night to the sun, eager to listen, to touch, to feel. Sooner would they find the discourse of a diverted river than find Hyungu fallen out of favour in Yonghoon’s eyes. He tells his darling as much, as best as he can, as often as he can. He crowds into Hyungu’s space, arms locking around his waist as he nuzzles along the line of his neck up to the shell of his ear, smelling him, breathing him in, taking him in.

Hyungu laughs softly, letting him nose and lick against his neck until he feels just the smallest hint of sharp against him, the presence of teeth and a promise of something far more than that. Yonghoon feels his pulse jump against his lips, revels in it, senses assaulted with Hyungu; it’s all he’s ever wanted. 

“We should shower first, get nice and clean, doesn’t that sound better?” Hyungu presses a kiss to his forehead, hands caressing the tips of his ears, Yonghoon falls for him all over again. He feels like a shooting star, arcing across the sky, destined to light the night for Hyungu’s divine eyes to see.

“Okay.” He nods softly, pressing into his space and ducking his head in a silent plea, shoulders drawing close to minimize his space. Hyungu kisses him on the lips, full and plush, tugging on his bottom lip with his teeth. 

“Good boy.” Hyungu whispers.

Yonghoon’s chest feels as though it will burst at any moment, whining high in the back of his throat and tipping into his space, resting his face in the crook of his neck.

“I love you so much.” He says. 

Hyungu’s hands are back in his hair again, soothing the ache from his entire body. He laughs, plush lips pressing a kiss to the crown of his head, chasing away his migraine.

“I love you too.”

"You're joining, right?" He pulls back in question, tugging gently on Hyungu's thick fingers. 

"You go ahead first." Hyungu urges, "I'll come as soon as I'm done."

The order, soft and sweet as it may be, has Yonghoon scrambling to listen, to be good, to be _great_ , for his darling. The underlying promise of something more intimate thrums under his skin as well, curling in the pit of his stomach, alongside the rampant and raw ache for affection. Yonghoon feels ablaze with it, the temptation, the ache, the need for attention he knows will be quelled by Hyungu soon enough.

He runs the bath hotter than Hyungu likes, let's the bathroom heat up with billows of steam, tendrils gently curling around him before he brings the temperature down a touch and steps in. Giddily, he prepares himself.

By the time Hyungu has joined him in the shower, stripping his clothes off languidly, the flash of his pink soles tantalising as he steps into the shower, Yonghoon's stomach is knotted again. He massages his own stomach, fingers pressing a little too hard into his skin when Hyungu crowds into his space, pressing his thick, beautiful lips to the dip of his clavicle. Yonghoon's mood lifts almost immediately.

"Did you clean up?"

"Yeah." Yonghoon sighs, sagging against him.

"Good. You're doing great, hyungie."

Their shower is big enough for both of them, though just barely, the spray almost directly in Yonghoon’s face when he stands under it. He herds Hyungu into his arms, letting water run down their naked bodies, kissing him senseless. His cock hangs heavy between his legs, Hyungu’s thigh pressing against him, sending sparks of pleasure down his back.

Hyung’s hair is wet, draping over the bridge of his nose that Yonghoon swipes out of his face, nosing at his cheek and kissing him again. He laughs into his mouth, puffs of air tickling Yonghoon’s face, and he swoons into his arms.

“Hyung…” he mutters against his lips, “We’re in here to get clean, you’re gonna make a mess of me instead.”

Yonghoon’s hands trail down his trim waist, feels his blood roaring inside of him, boiling hot, when Hyungu trembles at his touch. Hyungu throws his arms around his neck, pulling him down to his height, slotting their lips together once more. He kisses fiercely, love tipped in every bite to his lips, every draw of his breath, every tease of his tongue. Yonghoon accepts it, takes it in greedily, happily.

"We can think of it as part of foreplay." He suggests. 

His hands grip Hyungu's ass, kneading the soft muscle, spreading his cheeks and running a finger against his delicate crack. Hyungu shudders, the line of his shoulders quivering, hole clenching against the pad of Yonghoon's finger. He absolutely delights in it.

Hyungu presses into his space too, hands mapping stars on his skin, nails dragging constellations against his hips, his back, his neck. Yonghoon loves him more than the moon loves the earth.

"... You didn't shampoo yet." Hyungu whispers against his cheek, kissing him softly, before reaching for the soap.

"'m a little distracted." Yonghoon hums easily, letting Hyungu work shampoo into his hair.

His hands draw the migraine away from him, leaving only lash-fluttering exhilaration when his nails scratch against his scalp. Hyungu does something with his hands, fingers pressing against the back of his head that has him groaning and tipping into him, euphoric. His blood runs hotter than the water, chest rumbling with pleasure when Hyungu’s fingers methodically work through his hair, rinsing it of suds.

“Better?” Hyungu asks softly, shifting his weight so he can grab the soap with one hand, the other drawing an idle pattern on Yonghoon’s skin. He nods in reply, then before Hyungu can chastise him, he opens his mouth.

“Better.” he replies, drawing a smile from that pretty mouth of his darling’s. “But now you have to clean up.”

“I’m fast. I'll finish up right away.” is all Hyungu says, eyes crinkling sweetly in smile, the curve of his lip soft and divine. 

"Can I watch?"

"Well I'm not about to kick you out of the shower."

Yonghoon kisses him, feels his bones sighing at the touch of him, thinks distantly he would lay his bones to rest if Hyungu ever asks it of him.

By the time they’re done showering, the water has run cold, chasing them out of the tub with ice on their heels. Still, steam disseminates around them like a cloak, heavy on his drawn shoulders. Hyungu towels them both off, on his knees and carefully drying off the droplets that run down his ankles. Yonghoon’s cock jumps a little at the contact, the intimacy of it; this close together, he can feel heat emanating off of Hyungu in waves, the divine line of his nose pressed nearly to the base of Yonghoon’s crotch.

Hyungu’s eyebrows are screwed together in concentration, eyes lowered before he catches the movement and throws Yonghoon an amused look, lashes soft with affection. Yonghoon laughs sheepishly, swaying under the steam, hands petting through his still wet hair. Hyungu leans into it, eyes closing for a brief moment before he rises to his feet, hand playfully tugging at his cock once, twice, thumb rubbing over the sensitive head.

Yonghoon squirms under his soft hand, giggle swallowed by his darling’s mouth on his, then sighs when his tongue peeks out to swipe at his lips. His hands rest on Hyungu’s hips, fingers clenching and unclenching on the curve of his ass, squeezing just to draw a gasp from him.

They’re slow to put their clothes on, struggling to keep their hands to themselves, mapping out stars on one another’s skin. At one point, he crowds into Hyungu’s space yet again, head ducking to the crook of his neck, pressing him against the wall and pressing his tongue to his pulse. He feels the jump in his heartbeat, laving his tongue over the soft skin of his shoulder, sucking a hickey to the supple spot just under his ear. Hyungu shudders underneath his touch, mouth parted in soft pants, hands fisting a permanent wrinkle into his shirt.

Yonghoon pulls back just enough to kiss him, fingers trailing underneath his pajamas to feel the tense of his muscle, the soft of his chest, the pebbling of his nipples under his ministrations. When he pulls away, Yonghoon chases, greedy for more.

He steps back just far enough to look at Hyungu, who presses a kiss to the hollow of his neck. He shudders unbidden, losing himself in the waves of pleasure, purrs thrumming throughout his body. Yonghoon has half a mind at present and it is all imbued with his lover. His hands, his lips, his waist, his everything.

“Let’s brush our teeth, okay?” Hyungu prompts gently, guiding him to the sink with a hand on his back.

His hand is warm, fingers thick and still damp from the shower, swimming in his pajamas (in _his_ shirt, Yonghoon notices with pleasure), hair clinging to the nape of his neck. Yonghoon kisses his neck softly, reveling in the scent of him, clean and bright, against his lips. Hyungu's breath stutters, sensitive and so, so sweet, pulling Yonghoon flush against his body, lashes fluttering and thrumming with arousal.

"Behave." Hyungu chides him, his voice dropping a touch, though the fluttering of his lashes give way his cracking demeanor.

Yonghoon hums as he brushes his teeth, eyes straying from their bathroom mirror to the divine hollow of Hyungu's neck, the sharp bob of his adam’s apple, the plush line of his bottom lip. Hyungu doesn’t look at him, focused on brushing his teeth in earnest, head bobbing softly to the mild tune he’s set and with something visceral inside of him, he realizes just how loudly he’s purring too.

He can’t seem to help how loud he is, he purrs so loud he drowns out his own humming, left only with the rumbling of his chest ricocheting in his own ears. His hands find purchase in the folds of his lover’s pajamas, playing with the hem of his downy shirt.

Hyungu throws him an amused look in the mirror, though he doesn’t stop him, seems content with just letting Yonghoon fondle the soft material. He’s grateful for that; it keeps his hands busy and his mind occupied, it keeps the buzzing in his head at bay, though his emotions swirl viscerally by the heated look Hyungu gives him when his fingers reach just under the shirt to press against bare skin.

“Hyung…" Hyungu warns around a mouth of toothpaste. 

Yonghoon draws back immediately, adept at listening to his little lover, every word, every command, every question. When they make it to their bed again the blankets are cold, thrown around half-hazardly from when Yonghoon had kicked up a fuss about leaving bed, half of it nearly falling off the bed. Hyungu shoves the rest of it off, then reaches for the front of his shirt, tugging him close.

He makes quick work of his clothes - why he insisted Yonghoon wear anything in the first place is beyond him - crowding him against the pillows, turning him onto his chest and knees.

Hyungu drags the flat of his tongue against his hole, and Yonghoon sags bonelessly against the bed, one hand gripping a permanent wrinkle into their bedsheets and the other scrambling behind him in search of Hyungu. They lace their hands together, squeezing tightly, before Hyungu sucks over his rim, tongue laving over him incessantly.

He flicks his tongue against the rim, lube smearing a mess on his mouth and chin, slowing to let Yonghoon get used to the size of him. Yonghoon clenches around the wet muscle, shivering around the feel of it against his hole, cock dribbling when Hyungu 

Hyungu stiffens his tongue and presses it past the tight ring of muscle, fucking into Yonghoon's hole until saliva drips against his balls. It almost borders on too wet for him, cock hanging heavy between his legs, rim already sensitive even though Hyungu has barely touched him. His tongue is warm, doesn't fuck as deep into Yonghoon as his fingers or his cock does, but is still enough to keep the tightness in his chest from coiling even tighter.

Yonghoon fucks back onto his face, feels his tongue sliding deeper into him, before Hyungu slips out of his hole and licks around the rim, focusing on the spread of his cheeks instead. Hyungu bites down gently on the muscle, thumb pressing over his slick hole, slipping it inside until it just breaches him.

He rocks back onto it, desperate for the feel of something filling him, _anything_ filling him, flush spreading all the way down his chest. Yonghoon knows he's loud, moans flowing past his lips unbidden as he throws his free hand behind him, looking for his lover. He guides Hyungu's mouth back onto his spit-slick hole, shivering with want.

"Omega…" he whines softly, words caught between the rumble of his chest, drowned in the blankets where he burrows his head further.

Hyungu fucks his tongue back into him without much preamble, thumb slipping out and instead pressing to the sensitive skin of his perineum instead, adding just the slightest touch of pressure. It does something to Yonghoon, being opened up on his tongue like this - that pressure building in the pit of his stomach and rushing to the tip of his cock - he can barely breathe.

He pulls back until just the tip breaches his hole, then fucks it into him again, sending shivers down Yonghoon's spine. His whole body shakes with need, deliberately shaking his ass against Hyungu's delectable tongue for more friction, balls aching with want.

Hyungu drags the tip of his tongue across his rim again, dipping into his quickly loosening hole before pressing against his taint, the hint of teeth sending shivers down his spine. He presses soft, wet kisses to his rim, his taint, trailing further down before he laps Yonghoon's balls into his mouth, who purrs at the hot, wet heat of it.

Yonghoon shakes, can’t help himself from trembling in every limb whenever Hyungu gets his tongue on him, waves of tremors traveling all through his body when he pulls away, leaving his hole bared to cool air.

“Can I ride you, hyungie?” Hyungu asks sweetly, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand; an action Yonghoon catches when he looks over his shoulder. He nods meekly,

“ _Please_.”

-

"Do you feel good, baby?" Hyungu asks against his lips, hands gripping his shoulders as he grinds down, ass pressed flush against the base of his cock. 

Yonghoon’s breath stutters in his chest, lashes fluttering in pleasure and jaw slackening to nip at the skin of Hyungu’s delicate neck. He nods numbly, whimpering at the feel of that velvet hole, cock twitching when his darling clenches down around him.

"Words, hyung." Hyungu pants, rolling his hips deliciously slow and Yonghoon keens high in the back of his throat.

"Y-yes." He nods again, his tongue feels leaden in his mouth, sighing into the kiss that he's rewarded with.

“Good boy, hyung.” Hyungu rewards him with a kiss, touching their tongues together in a tease, squeezing around his cock. 

Yonghoon shudders, hips stuttering and chasing his heat, wet with slick and so, _so_ warm. He feels overstimulated, delightfully so, every nerve raw and jittery, every part of his skin warm and slick with sweat, head muddled and unable to think anything past _Hyungu, Hyungu, Hyungu_.

Hyungu pulls off of his cock just long enough to push them down onto bed, laying on his side and pulling him against his back, hand reaching for him. When his fingers tug at Yonghoon’s cock again, his shakes and whimpers, burrowing his face in his lover’s neck, smelling the sun on him. He slips his cock back into Hyungu’s hole, ears burning at the squelch of slick that presses around him, guided by Hyungu’s own hand. It feels good. So, so good.

Yonghoon delights in it, taking Hyungu from behind while resting on their sides, can’t seem to keep his hands to himself, trailing along the corded muscle of his darling’s inner thigh. It quivers underneath his touch, flexing, unflexing, shivering like the rest of him. He loves it, can’t seem to get enough of Hyungu when he’s like this, pressed to his front, face hidden in the folds of their blankets, the flash of his teeth when he bites it; Yonghoon watches with rapt attention as saliva darkens the patch of blanket between his lips.

It feels good like this, too. Where he’s so close, so connected to Hyungu he can barely move, save for the sloppy roll of his hips, pitching them both off the mattress. It’s wet too, dripping sweat between their bodies, hair matted to their foreheads, neck glistening with shine; he presses a kiss to the shell of Hyungu’s ear, tongue lolling out quickly to suck on the soft, fleshy lobe and revels in the shudder that he pulls from his darling.

“Hyung..!” Hyungu whimpers, squirming under him, cumming weakly against his hands. Yonghoon watches with undivided attention as cum coats his belly, the tip of his cock pink against his skin, thrums with pleasure when Hyungu squeezes around him.

When his knot finally catches, Yonghoon sighs against his skin, pressing sloppy kisses to whatever part of Hyungu he can reach. They settle, trembling in each others arms, warm and sated.

-

"Don't wanna get up." Yonghoon grumbles, burrowing further into the soft of Hyungu's hip. His fingers, gold-tipped, as divine as they are, card through his hair, nails gently scratching his temple,

"Hyung, you have to start being human again sometime."

"Don't wanna be human." He bleats softly, "Just wanna be your lover."

"You are." He assures him, voice tipped with honey, the presence of his hand a kind balm against the thrumming that splits the back of his head, "You're my love above anything else."

"And you're mine." Yonghoon confesses in earnest, which draws a laugh from his lover, cuddling closer to his body.

"My lover." Hyungu croons, gasping when Yonghoon nearly jumps onto him, pressing their bodies together and littering his face with kisses. 

He giggles, clear and bright, ears tipped pink with embarrassment, flush curling all the way down to his pretty chest, and tips his heads so their noses touch.

Yonghoon is elated, feels as though the sun has homed itself in his chest, and burst through his soul. He delights in hearing Hyungu speak, honey-tipped tongue soothing against the shell of his ear, whispers all but caressing his very soul.

"Your lover." Yonghoon affirms. He doesn’t want to be anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know your thoughts :)  
> find me on twt [@MechanicHarin](https://twitter.com/mechanicharin)


End file.
